In a thin film field effect transistor plane display screen, especially a thin film field effect transistor liquid crystal display (abbreviated as TFT-LCD), the liquid crystal pixels are driven by using TFTs arranged in a matrix, corresponding capacitors, and so on, so as to produce colorful images. The TFT-LCD is widely used in televisions, notebooks, PDAs, and electronic products having display function therein due to its low profile, low power consumption, and irradiation free.
With the size of the TFT-LCD becoming larger and larger, the scan frequency and the resolution are also required to be higher and higher. As the performance of the product is improving, problems caused by the signal delay is more and more significant, and need to be addressed.